dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
King Cold (Universe 8)
King Cold (コルド大王, Korudo Daiō, lit. "Great King Cold") was a Frost Demon king, the son of Snower, the father of Freeza and Coola, and was the strongest being in his universe until losing his body to and subsequently being killed by him. Ginyu lived on in King Cold's body, masquerading as the Frost Demon king for several decades until being offered participation in the Multiverse Tournament. Appearance King Cold initially has the exact same appearance in the canon series. In his Second Restriction form, King Cold is about two times bigger compared to Freeza (True Form), who wears the same armor as the soldiers in his army. Cold has light purple skin, red eye pupils within a white sclera, two curved black horns and a blue bio-gem on his head. King Cold also has a very muscular physique. Before his death, Cold wore navy blue clothing that had additional white armor covering it. Like his previous outfit, he remains bare-foot. When in his First Restriction form, King Cold's head cranium extends pretty far back, which distorts his face while attaining two additional horns. Armor and horns also grows on his shoulders, back, forearms, and ankles at various lengths. Ultimately, he looks very similar to Frieza when in the same state, but lacks the "hunch" appearance his son bears with. When in his True form, King Cold looks similar to his Second Restriction form, but gains or loses some attributes. His actual skin still retains the light purple coloring, but his natural bio-armor reverts to something highly akin to Frieza's own flesh. Cold loses his horns, but retains his facial makeup from his second form and bio-gem. Later on, he wears a armor chest piece that looks similar to his original, along with a cape added in. Personality King Cold, like his sons, has calm, high-class mannerisms with eloquent language. Using his authority as a parent, he acts as a peacemaker to settle his son's constant spats with each other. King Cold is also highly territorial, since he became very mad when the kashvar attempted to resurrect Hirudegarn on one of his planets. This resulted in Cold to immediately sent out his best army to eradicate, followed by imprisoning Hoi to punish him while holding his possessed demon at bay too. Biography Sealing Away Hoi In Age 240, King Cold became aware that Hoi's clan were about to use a experiment to resurrect Hirudegarn on one of his planets. Being very pissed about this, King Cold sent his army to intervene just when Hirudegrn's legs were released from one of the black boxes and subsequently sealed inside Hoi. The soldiers in Cold's army easily killed all of the magicians except Hoi, who was sentenced to sleep in a stasis tank for all eternity in some underground prison. Operation: Destroy Planet Hera Along with Polar and Snower (his brother and father respectively), King Cold destroyed the original homeworld of Hera, thus eradicating their civilization and most of their population in the process. This forced the survivors to relocate to Planet Jaykals to plan their retaliation for vengeance. Birthing Another Heir In Age 570, King Cold became pregnant with Freeza and resumed his original form to deliver Freeza on a alien planet. During the course of his laboring, King Cold had so little control of himself that he created new craters, volcanoes, and oceanic faults daily till the point the entire planet looked like a giant military testing ground. Upon giving birth to Freeza, the entire planet was destroyed in the process. Discipline In Age 623 on King Cold's capital planet, both Freeza and Coola were fighting in their Second Restriction forms. When both decide to utilize their True forms to combat against each other, King Cold swiftly "bonks" both of their heads while calling them morons. After reprimanding them both for fighting without his permission and daring to use their true forms, Cold sternly tells them that he is the one who controls what part of the universe they can control. Body Swap and Demise Several years after Ginyu's "death", King Cold is informed that an intruder has killed two elite guards, which King Cold says is irrelevant while reading some important files. After telling the messenger to find the intruder by using the detectors, the messenger was killed by Ginyu which intrigues the frost demon king on his ability to control his power. After asking Ginyu on what he wants, Ginyu preforms the body switch technique on him off-screen. Before a legion of soldiers rush into Cold's private office, he was quickly killed by Ginyu via strangulation. Power In his second restriction form, King Cold is comparable to his two sons using their final forms. According to Ginyu his power is overflowing so much in this state that he feels like he is going to explode, thus solidifying Cold's incredible power. In his first restriction form, King Cold's power level easily triumphs over his sons in their strongest forms. Similar to his U12 /U14 counterparts, he should at least be stronger than SSJ Goku after his Yardrat training. In his True form, it is unknown how exactly strong Cold was before Captain Ginyu possessed it and later mastered it's power. His "100%" state is also unknown on how much it made Cold stronger originally. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Transformations Third Restriction Form While King Cold does possess this form, he has yet to be seen utilizing it yet in any format. Second Restriction Form King Cold uses and stays in this form for the majority of his appearances. He is comparable to Freeza and Coola in their true forms. First Restriction Form While Cold does possess this form, he was never shown to be using it besides when "Ginyu" used it to fight with of Universe 9. In this form he is stronger than both 100% Full Power Freeza, and Fifth Form Coola. Just like his counterparts from Universe 12 and 14, King Cold most likely has trouble controlling this form since he never train to properly control it. True Form King Cold's ultimate fighting form, and the state he was born in. According to Coola, the last time Cold used this form was when he carried Freeza long ago. Though Cold is still not at his maximum, his power level still grows to the extent that it is comparable to Androids 17 and 18, or even 16. Piccolo states that if he had possessed this form back when he first appeared, neither Gokū or future Trunks would have been able to beat him. So far King Cold has yet to master it (similar to his counterpart from Universe 7), until Ginyu takes over his body. True Form (100% Full Power) This is the state King Cold undergoes in to reach his maximum potential. While it is unknown if Cold himself ever used it (or can even control it at all), Ginyu utilized this form while fighting against Baddack, who accessed it in one single second. Alien Body When Ginyu switches bodies with him, King Cold briefly takes over his previous body before being cruelly killed by Ginyu in his original body. Trivia *Coola's statement that Cold "carried" Freeza, and that when Freeza was born the whole planet was destroyed, implies Freeza's race is asexual, or at least appears to be. This is later confirmed on page 41 in the minicomics, and on page 24 on the Hanasia novel. *Cold is, at least, more than 580 years old, we can verify this by reading the French fanfic about universe 16, in chapter 21. It is stated that, the sorcerers of Hoi clan were performing a ritual to release Tapion and Minosha from the magic boxes, freeing their demon Hildegan. The search for the Tapion's music box led them to a part of the north galaxy which was ruled by a family of "demons", the planet that the ritual was held was in the territory of Prince Cold. However, their ritual was interrupted by King Cold's men who then killed everyone except Hoi, who is then permanently cryogenically frozen as Cold feared that killing him would release Hildegan. Category:Universe 8 Category:Frost Demon Category:Male Category:Asexual Category:Dead Category:Kings